concequences of having a magic 8 ball
by alternativeAries
Summary: so as i was given a 8-ball at age 3. age 5 this lady Mindfang contacted me through my dreams and the 8-ball. now at age 13 she tells me that there will be trolls from another planet to my home and there gunna live with me...  how nice.


hell0 every0ne it xionYukariKaori but i decided t0 change my name due t0 b0red0m and why I'm writing with Aradia's quirk? Well because I'm trying t0 get use t0 it.

anyways I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK BUT I DO OWN TAKESHI AKIIRA RICKY AND KEERA. i also want to thank my friends on the pesterchum memos give me this idea. i love you guys and our shenanigans! :D

* * *

><p>The girl walked down the forest hearing the many calls of her friends but she did not care. She stopped at a pond, no longer listening to the cries of others she starred at the star filled sky, stretching her hand out as if to touch the sky. Her eyes showed many emotions<p>

confusion, anger, sadness. Though only the age of 13 she was very observant and she would sometimes let her emotions get the better of her. She closed her eyes as the breeze of the cold night wind flies by her causing her long hair to sway in the wind. She understood many things and saw things that would occur in the near future sometimes. She sighed and took out a magic 8-ball that she was given at the age of 3. She relied a lot on it more than anything. She gave it a name due to the voice in her dreams since she had received the 8-ball. She named it mindfang. Now that she has thought about it she hasn't contacted her in a long time. Perhaps she can ask her if the word 'alternia' made sense to her.

She took out mindfang from her messenger bag and whispered in her soft yet hollow voice

"do you know what Alternia is?"

then shook the ball. The response was 'definitely'

the young girls dark red eyes widen in surprised.

She asked it "is it your home world?"

She shook the ball and it replied 'yes'

Without shaking it moved and it said "my descendant will see you soon 'Akii''

It moved again "hope you don't mind housing a few trolls in your home."

Starring at it in shock she cursed herself for telling mindfang she lived alone

she might as well get home she thought to her self thinking that her friends are done searching.

"and where do you think your going Akiira" said a male voice jumping in front of her path to home as he poked her forhead

"home.. where else?"

"well before you go tell me why you ran from Ricky, me, and Keera?"

"its none of your concern Takeshi"

"it is my concern i am your best friend"

"... damn you for pulling out that card"

she sighed and stared at her 'best friend' with her usual soulless stare. unlike others, Akiira had befriended him a long time ago due to both their love of astrology and for saving her from a huge bully.

Akiira remembers when they first met of course she was only five and he was seven

_(((**yes flash back time hahahahaha :]** )))_

* * *

><p><em>Akiira stood as boys were attempting to bully her but instead of crying she bawled up her fists on the plastic table in the park and flipped the table " leave me alone or i will ask my friend to feed you to her big ginormous spider she keeps in the forest!" she said of course she looked confused seeing some of them practically pissing their pants and ran off she turned and saw a 12 year old boy and she just looked up at him. he was trying to intimidate her and then out of nowhere a short blue haired boy tackled the boy to the ground. after that surprise she felt mindfang telling her to join in the fight and naturally listened.<em>

_ she jumped on the bully and gave him a wet willy like how she seen cartoon characters do it on TV. the bully squealed like a girl and took off after knocking both Akiira and the boy fall on the floor. they brofisted each other._

_"hey that was pretty cool of you doing that wet willy on that jerk" said the boy_

_"hahaha i learned it from watching cartoons with my dad" said Akiira proudly._

_"cool. so whats your name?_  
><em> said the boy. "call me Akii" said Akiira "and you?"<em>

_"oh. my name is Takeshi" Akiira took a good look at Takeshi before giggling. "you look like an anime character"_

_"so I've been told heh heh" he said patting her head since she was a head shorter than him. he takes out some cards. "whens your birthday Akiira?"_

_"march 30th" she replied curious as Takeshi was checking some cards with the horoscope signs on it. he stopped at the one with the picture of a ram and gave it to Akiira. _

_"wow! you like astrology too Takeshi?" she said excited. she thought she was the only one. Takeshi ruffled her short bobbed wavy ebony hair. he knew it was a start of a good friendship_

* * *

><p>he was there for her when her parents died when she was barely 12, which was last year. It was hard for her and Takeshi was pretty sure that a part of her died with them. He secretly harbored feelings for the girl and wishes that there was some <strong>miracle <strong>out there to come and somehow make her smile and laugh again. To make her more human.

**"you know Akii it would be one hell of a miracle if you start being your old self again. I miss your **_Shenanigans **heh heh"**_

**" oh shut it Takeshi. You know that's not true. Do you really miss when i threw food at your face?" Akii said emotionless with one of her eyebrows raised** **looking at her best friend with an empty almost soulless stare. Takeshi laughed, he could still see the old Akii as her right eye almost twitch as well as her right hand as she unlocked the door to the house and entered the living room. He could tell that she secretly wanted to throw something at him. **

**"but it really would be a miracle if you made more friends. I'm not always going to be able to help you. Open your heart"**

** but all Akii thought "that miracle of me getting more friends isn't far off. But I'm not telling you that" **

* * *

><p>So that's the first chapter. I wrote this so you. The reader of this story can understand these humans personalities before i bring in the trolls. The next chapter will include them. Also do you like how I added Mindfang into this story by making her contact and befriend Akii. Also should i make all the trolls go to earth or a few? and which ones. I'd love to hear from the readers. It would be even more amazing if you reviewed. So please review if you like.<p> 


End file.
